Fair Olvin and the Giant Pire
by Silvertongue90
Summary: Olvin was content to let others go on adventures without him, but what will he do when a Centaur tells him he is destined to defeat the two headed giant by himself? My take on the story Cor and Aravis were told at the feast in the Horse and His Boy.
1. Adventures

**Author's Note: **

**The idea for this story came to me when I was recently reading, The Horse and His Boy again.**

** Near the end of the book, C. S. Lewis mentioned a story about Olvin and the Giant Pire that he turned into stone, making the double peaks of Mount Pire. **

**My imagination went wild and this is the story that came to my mind. I hope you all like it. May the Lion be with you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Adventures<strong>

The wind blew a steady breeze throughout Archenland making the tops of the trees sway gently. Their leafy branches reached as high as they could for the clouds, as if in hopes that a single drop from the moist water would cool their fevered trunks. It was a rather dry summer, though the land managed to hold its own and keep its color.

All was well in the Northern lands, due to the Tisroc of Calormen making a peace treaty with King Jar earlier that year. Everyone was enjoying the time of peace and many hoped it would last several years.

However, some of the people had begun to hear troubling tales of a giant stirring in the borders of Archenland and Narnia; wreaking havoc and mayhem on the gentle folk that inhabitant the land.

Some of the noblemen had gone off to deal with this giant; none of them returned.

On that fine afternoon a young man, known as Prince Olvin or Fair Olvin of Archenland because of his exceptionally fair hair, lay contently under the trees listening to them whisper to each other.

He knew of no such tales and would have been satisfied with leaving the giant in more capable hands than his even if he did know.

There was nothing he liked doing more than reading away the afternoon out in the open air. Though at the moment he was not doing so much reading as daydreaming about a noble battle from long ago that his father had told him of last evening around the dinner table. Oh, how his stout heart wished he had been old enough to go with his father and watch that glorious encounter. He could have put the wondrous victory to song.

Unfortunately, he had been two years of age at that time and could have cared less about such things.

As he contemplated the story, he did not hear the sound of soft footsteps approaching him from behind. Olvin was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice like honey say, "Good afternoon, Prince Olvin."

Olvin jumped to his feet. "Lady Liln!" He exclaimed with some surprise. "Pray sit," he gestured toward the soft grass where he had been sitting. It did not occur to him until later that he should have offered something for her to sit on to protect the lovely dress she was wearing.

The noble lady's lips turned upward and she gracefully sat under the tree.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, in which Olvin had time to reflect that he did not have much skill talking with women. "How is your stay at Anvard?" he finally inquired politely.

"Splendid. I am enjoying my stay very much."

Lady Liln, a noblewoman from the courts of Cair Paravel, was visiting Anvard for the summer. He was not sure why she visited, but had heard she had a distant cousin living in the castle.

They fell into silence once again as he thought of what to say to this beautiful woman.

His gaze took in her appearance. Her long hair hung in ringlets down her back, and a small band of gold circled her head, making a stark contrast in color with the dark hair. Her eyes were bright green. Perhaps brighter than he had ever seen and her face, though narrow, was not unattractive. The full lips and long eyelashes often turned many men's heads. He thought the lady sitting next to him was truly a divine sight.

Olvin did not wish to be caught staring at her for longer than would be considered proper so he turned his attention to fingering his book. Lady Liln noticed it. "May I inquire what you are reading?"

"Yes, of course," he muttered, thankful that she had spared him of thinking of something else to say. He handed her the book.

"_The True Accounts of Archenland and the Northen Lands Beyond_," she read aloud. "This truly sounds interesting. Does it mention Narnia?"

"A little," Olvin smiled.

"What is your favorite adventure in here?" She gave him back the book.

Olvin's eyes lit up as he began to talk of his favorite subject. "I like the story of King Gale of Narnia going to the Lone Islands to battle the dragon."

Lady Liln nodded. "I love that story too. I do wonder what he would think of becoming a legend."

"I imagine he would like it," answered he. "I too would like to have an adventurous tale to pass on to my sons when I marry. However, we live in a time of peace and while that is good for a country, not so much for the lads who wish for excitement."

"You wish for excitement?" there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"At times," he replied. "Then I think of how happy I am under this oak tree." Olvin fondly patted the trunk of the tree he rested on.

"You are lazy, sir." She giggled at his expression of mock innocents.

"You're right, my lady," he finally admitted. "Though I think content be more the word to describe me. I yearn for battles and adventures as much as the next man, but think it folly to try finding it. When adventure is sought it is usually found where it is not wanted."

"Too true. Though I think if any adventure is found it is because the Great Lion has sent it your way."

"Perhaps. I do think even Aslan would want us to exercise caution all the same."

It suddenly came to his head that he was arguing with his guest and did not really have the slightest notion what they were arguing about. He could see Lady Liln coming to the same conclusion and she smiled shyly.

"Well, adventures or no, we can thank Aslan for the time of peace he has bestowed on us."

"Indeed."

Lady Liln started to rise and Olvin rushed to his feet to help her. "It was a pleasure talking with you, Prince Olvin."

"Same with you, my lady. Shall I walk you back to the castle?"

"No," she smiled. "I shall leave you to your tree."

Olvin couldn't help smirking as Lady Liln walked down the knoll toward Anvard. He watched her go. She did not turn around to catch him watching her and for that he was thankful.

"She's exquisite, isn't she brother?"

He nearly tripped as he turned sharply to face his sister, Lana. She lounged against his oak tree with a smile on her lips and played with a branch that had blown down earlier.

"Where did you come from?" the prince asked, once his heart stopped pounding in his chest from the fright she gave him.

Lana's mouth turned upward once more. "I have been nearby the whole time. You were too occupied to notice."

Lana was not as fair haired as Olvin. Her hair was shoulder length and tousled from the wind. She did not enjoy dressing in finery or going to parties that required her to act as a lady of the court. Instead, she preferred to ride her mare or watch the men joust. Unlike Olvin, she sought adventures and usually found them.

"You were spying on me," Olvin accused.

"I did no such thing," she replied indignantly. "Though, I couldn't help overhearing. Tell me, do you like our guest, Lady Liln? I heard that you met her when you visited Cair Paravel last summer."

"Of course," he muttered. "She is good and kind as well as interesting to talk to."

"Will you pursue her hand in marriage?"

"Don't be absurd."

His sister detached herself from the tree and started to walk toward the stable grounds to groom her mare. "Too bad you do not like adventures, dear brother. Otherwise, you could go on one and win her heart."

Olvin bent over and picked up a stick to throw at her and she easily dodged it.

Lana ran down the hill with her arms outstretched, as if she were trying to catch the breeze and fly.

He could feel his face heat up. He knew that if anyone happened upon him at the moment he might earn a new nickname. Olvin the Red.

That name would be hard to live down.

He went back to his former seat and took up the book again. He opened it to the first page and dismissed everything from his mind as he once more dived into the words. Adventures were better left on the page and in stories, he surmised. Let others become heroes and go on adventurous quests.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visitor**

The sun was well set when Olvin came running into the elegant dining area for the evening meal.

It was already under way and he tried to slip into his seat quietly, but his father, the king saw him arriving. "The evening air suits you, my son?"

He attempted to rearrange his face in a stern expression. He did not usually mind when his only son was late for supper, but when they were entertaining guests it was only polite to keep track of time.

"Yes, father," Olvin answered respectfully. "It is most enjoyable weather we are having." He could feel his face heating up as all the lords and ladies of the court listened to their exchange. He hated being the center of attention.

King Jar smiled, knowing that calling attention to him being late was punishment enough, and resumed his conversation with Lord Carbin, Lady Liln's escort. Olvin quietly started on his meal. A chance glance in front of him found their guest of honor staring at him. He smiled politely.

"Tell me Prince Olvin, have you finished _The True Accounts of Archenland and the Northern Lands Beyond_?"

"Yes, my lady. If you wish to read it you may. I have read it countless times."

"As have I," her eyebrows rose in amusement. "I have the very same copy at Cair Paravel."

"Have you? I recall you asking me about it earlier today." Olvin took a bite of some fruit. He barely heard his sister's exasperated sigh next to him. He turned to her deciding to say something before she could. "How has your day fared, sister?"

"I have had a lovely day, brother." Lana looked at Lady Liln to make sure she was included in the conversation. "I took Rayne for a gallop across the field near the blue lake and came back to help Driken, the stable boy, with his archery. He is becoming quite good."

The prince thought his sister spent an awful lot of time with Driken now a days, but if he ever brought it up she would change the subject. "He wants to battle the giant causing trouble on our border."

"What giant?" This was the first he heard of such tales.

Lana's eyes rolled. "If you did not spend so much time under that tree you might have heard of it by now."

Olvin had to bite back the sharp retort that rose to his lips. He patiently waited for her to account the doings of said giant.

"Giant Pire has been causing mischief in Archenland and Narnia," Lady Liln commented, taking a sip of her wine.

"Where did he come from?"

"He's a Northern giant," she replied. "It is not known for sure why he is alone since the Northern giants like to stay close together."

"I have heard he was cast out by his own family," Lana said. "It is said Giant Pire has two heads."

"Fanciful nonsense as likely as not," Olvin resumed his eating.

The two women exchanged glances.

"My brother is not one for honorable quests," Lana lamented.

"The prince has already given me his views on mad adventures."

He felt the need to defend himself. "If the giant will not be reasonable, then some fellow should go and battle him. However, I do not think we need spread false tales of a giant with two heads. I have never heard of such a thing and I have read countless stories of daring quests to kill or beat back giants who have caused mischief."

"Lord Carbin has seen it," Lana informed her brother. "He has confirmed that Giant Pire has two heads. Will you claim him to be spreading falsehoods?"

Olvin frowned at Lana. She was making him look like a fool in front of their guest. He turned to Lady Liln and bowed his head. "I do apologize, my lady. I meant no offense."

The noblewoman smiled graciously. "It is all right. You did not know."

Lana rolled her eyes again. "I wish I were a boy and then I could fight the giant myself."

Unbeknownst to them, the king and Lord Carbin had been listening to the conversation.

"It is well that you are not a boy," King Jar's eyes twinkled. "Otherwise, I would have to worry about you."

"Your Majesty, in Narnia if a maiden so wished to, she could fight a giant," Lady Liln said.

"As do we here, but my wife before she died, made me promise that our only daughter would not be allowed to fight in any war or partake in single handed combat."

"My mother wished me to grow up and be a lady," Lana said with some disgust. "Not that ladies are all bad," she hurried to say as she belatedly remembered who she was talking to.

"I admire you for that, Princess Lana," Lady Liln glanced at Olvin. "However, I am more like thy brother and would rather have my adventures through books."

"At least someone agrees with me."

"Too bad it happens to be a girl," Lana muttered lowly, so that only her brother could hear her.

He gave her a sharp glance.

No more was said of the giant as the topic turned to other things.

After the meal, the prince excused himself to find solitude in his chambers. His sister's words kept ringing in his ears. Was he a coward or lazy as both Lana and Lady Liln seemed to think?

He had never thought of why it was his sister who sought out grand adventures while he was content to stay home. Now that he thought of it he wondered if Lana would be better suited to the throne than he. He did not care much for politics and hated sitting through long boring council meetings with his father. More often than not, he would forget about it all together because he was outside reading or walking around.

He did not have many friends. No, that wouldn't be right. Olvin did not have _any_ friends. If you didn't count his personal trainer and one or two Talking Horses that he sometimes conversed with. While he chose to hide from everyone, his sister loved talking to anyone she found interesting.

He sighed unhappily. Why did he have to be the elder son? Why couldn't he have had an older brother? If his mother and father had had a son before him he could do what every he wanted without fear of reproach.

Olvin decided to set aside all gloomy thoughts and prepare for bed. However, before he could there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Enter!" he called.

He was a little surprised when he saw it was his sister.

Her hair was even more windblown than usual and she had to catch her breath before she could say anything to him. "What is it?" he asked in alarm. His first thought was to wonder if something dreadful happened to Father.

"It's a Centaur!" Lana gasped out. "He has come to Father on urgent business and requests your presence for the news he wishes to share."

"He wants me there?" he asked puzzled. Not many Centaurs visited Archenland, but when they did it was considered an important occasion.

"Come quick!" Lana caught his hand and they raced for the throne room.

Olvin couldn't stopped the questions in his head. Why would a Centaur wish for him to hear what he had to say? An awful feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. There was a sense of foreboding casting long shadows into his mind and he couldn't shake the feeling that what ever the Centaur had come to tell them, would be ill news indeed.


	3. The Centaur's Prophecy

**Chapter Three: The Centaur's Prophecy**

Olvin and Lana entered the throne room where their father and the Centaur were waiting for them.

King Jar glanced nervously at them, looking as if he could not wait any longer to hear the tidings their visitor brought. His younger brother, Prince Jarin, waited at his right side. He looked grim, no doubt sure that whatever news the Centaur brought, could not be good.

The fair prince felt his heart pounding as he made eye contact with the Centaur. The creature looked so grave, sad, and noble.

He stopped in front of the throne and bowed low to his father, stealing a side ways glance at their visitor again.

"My son, this is Glamstun, the Centaur. He has requested for your presence to be among us," King Jar looked anxiously at the half man, half horse.

Olvin bowed to Glamstun. "It is an honor and a pleasure, good sir. I hope your journey was met with no misfortune."

The Centaur stiffly bowed his head. "I had a pleasant journey, Sire. I have not been in Archenland since I was a lad and see that the countryside is even more beautiful than I remembered."

"I am pleased," Olvin said, wishing they could get the formality over with and onto the more pressing business of why he was here. "I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"I will not be staying long," Glamstun replied. He turned to the king, but also kept an eye on Olvin so he knew that he was included in the conversation. "Your Majesty, as you know, it is my sacred duty directed by Aslan himself to watch the stars. Lately, the stars have been singing of the Giant Pire—"

"Yes, we know of the giant," Prince Jarin interrupted. "He has been ransacking the nearby villages. I had recently sent men to stop him, but before they could reach him they were informed the giant had last been seen going back into Narnia."

"Your resources are faulty," stated Glamstun. "The stars have told me that he is heading for the desert pass near the Winding Arrow River to make his way to Tashbaan."

"That's good," he said. "The Calormens will handle him." He noticed everyone staring at him in disbelief, even his sister, Lana. The young man wondered what he had said wrong.

"Are you that much of a coward?" Lana sputtered. "Sometimes I am ashamed to call you brother."

"Peace," King Jar held up his hand. "Olvin spoke out of ignorance. My son, if the learned Glamstun is right and the giant is heading for Tashbaan, that could mean the end of our understanding with Calormen. They will see it as an act of war since there are no giants in Calormen. Giants usually stay to themselves in the North."

Olvin felt himself flush to his hairline. "Oh," he said in a small voice. "Then I suggest he be stopped before he reaches Tashbaan."

Lana muttered something that he could not quite catch. He knew from her expression it wasn't a compliment.

"That is why I am here, Sire," Glamstun said. "I have seen, by the stars, who will be victorious in defeating Giant Pire. According to the stars, only one can defeat the giant."

"Who?" King Jar asked. "I will reward the man who slays this fiend richly."

"I'll do it, Father," Lana said excitedly. "Please let me do it."

"Glamstun has not yet said whom the stars foretold would be victorious," the king frowned at her. He turned to the Centaur. "Pray tell us, Glamstun, who is this man that will save us from a war with Calormen?"

Glamstun looked at the young man. "It is your son, Sire. Prince Olvin."

Silence hung in the air only to be broken by Prince Jarin, who laughed, then nearly choked trying to stop.

"Olvin?" Lana said incredulously.

None was more surprised than the young prince himself. He stared in shock at the Centaur and shook his head vigorously. "My dear friend, I am afraid you are sadly mistaken. The stars could not have foretold that it is I who would defeat Giant Pire. As you can plainly see from the reactions of my family I am the worse choice possible."

"Nontheless, it is you who will prevent war between the North and Calormen," Glamstun countered. The stars do not lie. Not only Archenland will suffer Calormen's wrath, Sire. Narnia will too because we will come to your aid. Would it not be better to slay the giant and save our lives?"

"Yes, of course. But someone who has more experience in these matters should go."

"Glamstun is right, Olvin," King Jar stood and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder solemnly. "It is you who must do this."

Olvin sighed knowing he could never talk him out of it. This is what his father had always wanted to see. His son becoming a hero. "Yes, Father. I will take with me, ten of our strongest and quickest men and—"

"You may take however many men you wish, my prince," Glamstun interrupted. "But it is you who must fight the giant alone or else all will be lost."

"Fight the giant by myself?" Olvin asked taken aback. "It will take more than one man to bring him down."

"The stars have said—"

"Hang the stars! One man can not fight a giant alone." He turned to his sister. "Lana, talk reason to this council. You know of giants more than I do."

"Yes, brother, I do know of giants, but I also know a Centaur is never wrong in his prediction." Lana smiled at him. "You will fight the giant by yourself and win." Olvin wondered if she had taken leave of her senses.

"Lana would be a better victor that I," he continued to argue. "Father, please." He looked at King Jar and knew he would not reach an agreement with him, so he turned to his uncle. "Uncle Jarin, you laughed at the idea. Tell them this is madness."

Prince Jarin shook his head. "I am sorry Olvin, but your sister is right. Centaurs are never wrong in their prophecies. I should not have laughed at you."

Olvin sighed and turned to the Centaur. "How will I defeat the giant?"

"That, I do not know," Glamstun replied gravely. "The stars only tell me that _you _will be able to defeat the giant."

Olvin very much doubted that, but he didn't see as how he had much of a choice.

"You say Giant Pire is heading for Tashbaan? I guess that doesn't leave me much time. In the morning I will prepare to depart." He bowed to the king and the Centaur before taking his leave of the hall. As he walked back to his room he couldn't help wondering how in the name of Aslan he would defeat a giant where others had failed.

Lana caught up with him in the corridor outside the throne room. "Cheer up, brother. You look as if you are going to burn your own shroud."

"Perhaps I am," he tried to say it jokingly, but his voice caught. "Why couldn't you have been the oldest and a boy?" he asked her.

Lana smirked. "I have often wondered that myself. You are so content with your lot in life, it is rather sickening at times."

Olvin tugged on her long braid. "And you will be the death of one of us with your high spirit."

They lapsed into silence as both thought of the Centaur's prophecy.

"I will go with you," Lana said.

"You can not. The Centaur said only I could defeat the giant."

"True," Lana nodded. "However, he said you could take as many men as you want with you as companions. I will be your companion."

Olvin was secretly glad his sister would be going with him. He did not want to admit that her courage would help him in battle, as he lacked both courage and bravery. Not for the last time did he wonder if the Centaur had read the stars wrong.

They reached his room and he smiled at his sister. "Goodnight, Lana. May Aslan watch over us tomorrow."

"He will," Lana assured him. "He always helps those who need his help."

That didn't sound very helpful, but he nodded and softly closed the door. When he heard Lana walk away, he sank to the floor. How did this happen?

The prince sat with his back to the door all night worrying about the next day and how he would slay the giant.


	4. The Gifts

**Chapter Four: The Gifts**

Olvin opened the small wardrobe, revealing a gleaming suit of armor. He stared at it for a long moment as he contemplated his fate. Glamstun said he would defeat the giant. Well, everyone else seemed to believe him, so Olvin decided he should too. After all, a Centaur is never wrong in his predictions. Or at least he hoped they were never wrong.

He reached for the armor and laid it down on the table in the middle of the room, then picked up the pieces one-by-one, adding it to his person.

The prince cheered up a little as he imagined the songs and stories that would be told of his success. Did he not wish just yesterday that he could have a tale to tell to his children? Perhaps it was fate or Aslan that had sent this adventure to him.

His sister (who is a good storyteller) would be the one to tell the land of how Fair Olvin fought the Giant Pire. A feast would be made in his honor when he triumphantly came home and no one would be able to call him lazy or a coward again. With this noble deed he would indeed be worthy to rule Archenland when his father passed on.

Another thought came to him. One that caused the corners of his mouth to lift. Lana had said that if he went on a daring quest he could win the Lady Liln's heart. Well, here he was going on an adventure that would surely please the lady and allow her to accept his hand in marriage.

Lana entered her brother's chambers without knocking to find him grinning. "Well, brother, I had been expecting to find you gloomy and wishing this burden on another."

Olvin glanced up and smiled at her. "Nay, sister. I am the prince and heir to the throne of Anvard. It is my duty to serve Archenland in anyway I can. Either by diplomatic means or by sword."

Lana studied him, wondering what had brought on the change of heart. Maybe he had always needed a challenge thrust on him to appreciate the beauty of daring feats. She noticed him struggling to put on his armor. "Here, let me help you." She crossed the room and belted his breastplate on.

"Thank you," he said somewhat embarrassed. "I do not have much practice putting my armor on."

Lana rolled her eyes. "I know," she smiled teasingly. "Your trainer always complains to Father that he has to find you for your lessons." She handed him his helmet and sword.

"I do not see why he would complain," commented Olvin. "He always knew where to find me." He slid his sword in the sheath and tucked the helmet under his arm. "Will you still be traveling with me, Lana?" he asked seriously.

"Aye. I would not miss it for anything." Her eyes flashed brightly at the prospect of witnessing a battle for the first time.

"Does Father know you will be journeying with me?"

"Not exactly," Lana admitted, avoiding his reproachful gaze.

"Will you tell him when we are riding off? Oh, sorry Father, I suppose it slipped my mind," he imitated a high voice.

Lana punched him on the shoulder and Olvin winced dramatically. "You know Father will not let me go unless he knows at the last minute."

"I am not sure I am comfortable with your plan."

"You worry too much, brother. Now if you are ready we should be going. Your horse, Destiny, is saddled and waiting for you in the courtyard."

"How fitting," Olvin muttered more to himself than his sister. "I ride on Destiny to battle a giant."

"Most fitting indeed," Lana smiled. "You named your horse well."

"What of your mare?" Olvin snagged a book from the table and opened the door for Lana. She did not notice the book in his hands.

"I will not be riding Rayne today. Instead, I will ride a gelding that is bred for speed. It is waiting along side yours."

"That is probably a wise idea as we might have to flee quickly."

Lana smirked. "I get a lot of those."

"Dear sister, one of these days you will learn a humbling lesson."

She just laughed at him.

When they entered the courtyard, a small party was waiting to see Olvin off. King Jar came to stand in front of him. "May Aslan go before thee, my son. Remember thy training and our honored guest's prophecy. Thou go with my blessing."

"Thank you Father," Olvin bowed at the waist. "I gladly take your blessing."

Prince Jarin in turn bowed gravely to Olvin. "Take care, my nephew. I have something for you." He handed him a long sharp tooth. "This is the tooth of a dragon. May it help you and give you strength and courage."

"A dragon tooth!" Olvin exclaimed. "How did you come by it? Why have you not told me of it before?"

"Ah, that is a long tale that will have to wait for another time," Jarin smiled wistfully. "For now, know that I acquired it sometime ago."

"Perhaps you can tell me when I return," he said eagerly.

"Perhaps," Jarin replied.

Olvin then moved on to Glamstun. "My good sir, I want to make sure you have not made a mistake in your predictions. Are you sure it was me you saw in the stars?"

Glamstun shifted his weight to his back legs and smiled, though still maintaining a grim posture. "I did not see you, Fair Olvin. The stars foretold that it would be you who defeated the giant. I only read what the stars tell me."

"Very well," Olvin reached for his horse's reigns, but was stopped by a pale hand resting on his arm. He turned to see the Lady Liln with her escort, Lord Carbin close behind her. "My lady," he bowed his head.

"Prince Olvin, I have something to give you."

He let go of the reigns and asked curiously, "What is it, my lady?"

Lady Liln handed him a wrapped bundle. "It may help you in your battle against Giant Pire."

"And we all know I need all the help I can get," Olvin smiled weakly at his own joke.

The noblewoman did not return the smile. She gazed at him intently, her eyes indecipherable. He looked down uncomfortably and slowly unwrapped the cloth hiding the item in question. A thin reed pipe fell into his hand. He looked up at her questioningly.

Lana leaned forward to see what he held. A smile played on her lips. "Ah, I see. My brother will lull the giant to sleep and cut off his heads."

Olvin gave his sister a look.

Lady Liln laughed. "Perhaps. I am not sure what the reed pipe does. I do know the pipe is enchanted. Aslan himself, gave it to my grandfather. He told him when in dire need to use the pipe. Neither my grandfather or my father have ever had need of it. I now give it to you."

"I can not accept this," Olvin protested. "A gift from Aslan is a precious thing and should not be given away lightly." He tried to give it back, but Lady Liln made no move to take it.

"It is mine to give to whomever I wish. I gladly give it to you, Prince Olvin. May it and Aslan go before you." She curtsied and backed away from Destiny.

"Thank you," Olvin said feeling overwhelmed. "Thank all of you. I will treasure your gifts." He slipped the red pipe, dragon tooth, and book in the saddle bag and mounted his horse. He leaned forward to pat the animal's neck.

Lana swung into the saddle of the gelding next to him. "What is this?" King Jar said in alarm. "Olvin, why have you chosen your sister as a companion?"

"She wished it, Father," Olvin couldn't quite meet the king's eyes. A deep crease appeared on King Jar's forehead.

"I promise I will not do anything dangerous," Lana hurried to say before he could order her down from the horse.

"You will not—" King Jar was interrupted by his younger brother whispering in his ear. He did not look pleased by what Jarin said, but relented. "Go if you must. But do not try to aid your brother and engage the giant in battle."

"I won't," she beamed, glad he was letting her go. She wondered what her uncle said to change his mind.

"Take care of your sister, Olvin."

"I will," Olvin solemnly promised. He nudged Destiny forward into a trot with Lana close by his side. They left Anvard behind and headed for the desert and Tashbaan.


	5. The Beginning of a Legend

**Chapter Five: The Beginning of a Legend**

For three hours they rode the country side, enjoying the lush green of the rolling hills. "Have you ever noticed that Archenland is all hills and valleys while Narnia is flat?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I did notice that on the one occasion I visited Cair Paravel."

"I wonder why?" she mused aloud.

Olvin glanced sideways at her. A grin threatened to appear on his face, but he fought it back and tried to pretend indifference. In an offhand manner he said, "I thought it was I who am the dreamer and think of nonsense."

Lana gave him a puzzled look before realization dawned on her. "I am not thinking nonsense."

Olvin threw back his head and laughed at her. "Of course not, my dear sister." She would have reached over and hit him, but he pulled his horse to a stop. "There is the Winding Arrow River. The desert is beyond that."

"We should stop by the river and fill up on water," Lana suggested sensibly. "We might be out in the desert a long time."

"You are right. We will stop by the river and have a picnic before pressing on." He looked around, wondering if they could pick berries or something. He should have thought of packing some food.

"A picnic?" Lana asked incredulously. "We are on the brink of a battle and all you can think of is having a picnic?"

Olvin shrugged, not looking bothered by her outburst. "We have to eat, especially me. It wouldn't do to faint dead away from hunger. Besides, it's such a lovely day we shouldn't let it go to waste and enjoy ourselves."

Lana just shook her head at her brother. Some things would never change with him. "Very well. We shall water the horses and eat a morsel, but do hurry. I would not want to be caught by the giant while eating."

At the river, they alighted from their horses with ease and grace that only comes from having dismounted from horses for a long time. Olvin lead Destiny and the gelding to the river and let them drink their fill. He and Lana took some water for themselves as well.

Olvin was pleased to find Lana had packed food for them in her saddlebag. "I thought you couldn't think of food at a time like this," Olvin teased.

"It was for after the battle," Lana gave him a small smile and handed her brother a flask of water. "Wine will make you sluggish, so you must have water. This water was drawn up from the Spring of Rejuvenation. It will give you strength and courage."

"I need those," Olvin said and tipped the flask back drinking deeply. "It won't make me young again will it?" Olvin asked as an afterthought. "I'd rather not be an infant right now."

Lana chuckled. "Don't be foolish." She broke half a loaf of bread and gave it to him along with some cheese, figs, and radishes. Olvin consumed his meal quickly, obviously enjoying it, while Lana picked at her food nervously.

"I believe you are more nervous than I am," the prince leaned forward resting his chin on his hand. "Which is strange when I think about it. Why am I not nervous?"

"It is the water I gave you," Lana replied letting her eyes scan the area for the giant. "It takes away your nervousness."

"Perhaps you should take some," he suggested.

Lana waved away his suggestion.

When the horses were well rested, they pressed on toward the desert. A wide pass separated Archenland and desert sand. The moment they left the cover of trees they could feel the heat of the sun glaring down on the sand. It was like walking into a oven. In the distance, Tashbaan glittered sharply.

To Olvin, the city looked so close, but he knew it was in fact farther than he thought. "Even though this is a short cut to Calormen, I can tell why no one is willing to travel this way," he said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I can not spot Giant Pire," Lana craned her neck to see in all directions. "Is it possible he has already made it to Tashbaan?" Worry crept into her voice.

"No, I do not believe so," Olvin said with more confidence than he felt. The thought had crossed his mind as well. He desperately clung to the prophecy of the Centaur. "I am sure Giant Pire has not made it this far yet."

"But Glamstun said he was heading this way and Giants can travel on foot faster than we can on horses."

"Glamstun also foresaw me slaying the giant. Could he not have also foreseen him coming this way? He may have spoken urgently to make sure I got here in time to stop him from crossing the desert."

"Well, that makes sense," Lana said somewhat reluctantly. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

Olvin glanced up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the bright light. "It is already high noon and the sand feels as hot as fire. If the giant does not come in an hour we will go back to the river. Though I would rather fight him here."

"Why?"

"Tis more maneuverable here in the desert. The trees and hills will get in the way."

"He would be at as much of a disadvantage as you," Lana pointed out.

"Not really. He could smash me with a tree."

"You are right, brother," Lana couldn't help smiling. "It would be far better if we stayed here."

She felt proud of Olvin. Already she could see a difference in him. He walked taller, more confident. Of course it might have something to do with the water she gave him. This is what he always needed. A glorious adventure away from his favorite tree and books.

Lana watched as the prince searched in his saddlebag. He took out the dragon tooth and examined it before slipping it into his armor. He reached back in and brought out a book. Olvin caught the look of disbelief on Lana's face and grinned, waiting for her outburst.

"You brought a book? By the Lion's Mane, Olvin. Do not tell me you plan on reading the giant poetry."

"No sister. One of the rules for being a knight is to be prepared for anything. I have come prepared to wait for the giant."

Lana stared at him and wordlessly shook her head. He leaned against Destiny and opened the book to the last place he had stopped. For the next half hour, Lana alternated between glaring at him and scanning the area for any signs of the giant. Sweat glistened on her forehead and arms. She was about to suggest they go back to the river and cool off when the ground started trembling.

Olvin straightened up and put his book away. The trembling became more violent and they could hear trees crashing in the distance. Olvin pulled out his sword and moved Lana and the horses away to a safe vantage point. "It's time," he said calmly facing the pass toward Archenland.


	6. Giant Pire

**Chapter Six: Giant Pire**

The ground beneath Olvin trembled more violently as the giant came closer.

He remained steadfast at the mouth of the desert, marveling that he could calmly contemplate how calm he was being. His sword hung loosely in his hand. He still hoped he could use diplomatic means to convince Giant Pire into behaving.

Finally, he got his first glimpse of the fearsome creature that had plagued Narnia and Archenland.

The giant was twelve feet tall and to Olvin's surprise, did indeed have two heads. The head on the left had a gruesome mouth with crooked gapped teeth, yellowed from neglect. A bushy unibrow sat atop his mismatched eyes. The face was pock marked and had a long white scar from his ear to his mouth.

The right head was far better to look at. Its bushy eyebrows were not as thick and gnarled. The teeth were straight and pearly white and the face smooth of marks. A pleasant smile graced the full lips.

The heads took in him, his sister, and the horses. The left head licked his lips, his green and brown eyes gleamed. "Ah, I see lunch is waiting for us."

"Now, now," chided the other head with some amusement. "We must be nice to our unexpected guests. Come closer girl, and bring the horses so that you might partake in a meal with us."

"Stay where you are," Olvin told Lana sternly. The left head frowned as she made no move to join them. He swiveled his head back to Olvin.

"Come, come," said the right head. "We do not need any unpleasantness. Sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

Olvin ignored the invitation. "Are you the same Giant Pire who has been making a nuisance of himself these past weeks in Narnia and Archenland?"

"Yes," said the left head, grinning.

"I don't know that we are making a nuisance of ourselves," said the other in a mildly amusing tone. "We are traveling."

"Why are you so far from your home? Northern Giants do not usually come this far south."

Both heads scowled. "We were driven from our home because we were too odd for them. So, now we are vagabonds and travel where the wind takes us."

Olvin glanced at his sister again. So, the tales she had heard were true.

"Good sirs, the people of Archenland and Narnia are willing to welcome thee with open arms if thou agree to behave. I beseech thee to turn away from thy present course and let us sit down to speak as gentlemen on the terms for thou becoming a citizen of the Free North. I trust that the rules I shall tell thee will be generous and thou will agree to them as they are more than fair."

"The young one has a silver tongue," approved the right head. "That should serve him well in the days to come. Providing he lives past today."

"Can I eat him now?" the left head looked at Olvin hungrily.

"Hush. Let us hear what the lad has to say. What are these rules you speak of?"

"Well," began Olvin awkwardly. "The first rule would be that you could not eat anyone, that includes the Talking Animals that habit Narnia."

"You call that fair?" grumbled the left head only to be shushed again.

"Go on."

All this time, Olvin had been unable to look the left head in the eyes. So, as he spoke he looked only at the right head. As he discussed the first rule he found the giant's eyes mesmerizing. He couldn't decide what color his eyes were as they seemed to change constantly. Also, his head was starting to get fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. To his horror and embarrassment, he couldn't remember what he had been talking about. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"I apologize. What were we talking about?"

"You were saying you would love to stay and have a meal with us." The right head's voice was soothing. Olvin remembered that, that was indeed what they had been talking about. How could he have forgotten? He did not want to offend this gentle giant.

"Yes of course," he answered, dazed. "I would be honored to join you."

The left head cackled with glee.

"Olvin!" shouted a faint voice. It was drowned out by the pleasant buzzing in his head. It felt like the time he had consumed too much wine during a feast. "Olvin!" Who was calling him? He wanted to look around, but the giant's eyes had trapped his own. He found himself unable to look away. "Olvin! Don't look into their eyes! The giant is bewitching you."

A flicker of annoyance entered the giant's eyes, halting the fast changing color. It was enough to break the hold it had on the prince and he jerked his head away. Giant Pire roared in frustration.

Olvin blinked a few times and took in Lana's worried face. She gripped the reins tightly and looked to be having a hard time not running up to him. He turned his attention back to the giant. "That is another thing you would not be allowed to do if you agree to live peaceably with us."

"Let's get this over with," snarled the left head. "I'm hungry."

"I agree, the time for talk has passed." The giant advanced. Both heads grinned wickedly.

Olvin started to feel nervous for the first time. Either the water had worn off or the fear was a part of their hypnotism left over. Nevertheless, Olvin held onto his sword and strode forward to meet Giant Pire.

He swallowed a little, hoping to sooth his dry throat as he lifted his sword above his head and shouted, "For Aslan and for Archenland!"

A club appeared in the giant's hand. It had previously been strapped behind his back. The giant swung the club at Olvin, barely missing his head.

Olvin managed to roll out of the way, closer to the giant's feet. He reached as high as he could and stabbed the giant above the ankle.

Giant Pire roared in pain and backhanded him.

Olvin went flying and landed several feet away, the blow affectively burying him in the sand.

A dull pain shot up his spine and it took a few precious seconds to dig himself out of the sand again. By this time the giant had composed himself and was stalking toward him. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled back to the giant. "I would rather have settled this in a diplomatic way. I have not much use for swords, but I will slay you if I have to." Olvin hoped that Giant Pire would listen to his words, but creature was beyond reasoning.

With a loud yell, he swung the club again.

Olvin scurried to side step it and not a moment too soon as he heard the whistle of wind by his ear. He ran forward and stabbed the giant in the foot, then tumbled away before Pire could crush him.

The giant roared in rage and pain. Four eyes stared at Olvin with a mixture of malice and hate. "You will die!" the giant hissed and brought the club up to smash his head in. Desperate to end the battle quickly, the prince threw the sword at him with all his might.

The sword lodged into the cheek bone of the left head. He screamed and pulled the sword out flinging it away.

The sudden movement of the left head caused the right head to be jerked away and Pire fell forward on his knees. Before the giant could recover enough to swing the club at him, Olvin took out the dragon tooth from his tunic and drove it into Giant Pire's thigh. The giant yelled and swore loudly. He swatted the young man away again.

Olvin scrambled to his feet as the giant stood up, grinning, as he observed that the prince had no more weapons.

The prince's heart pounded as he came to this realization too. His eyes scanned for his sword and found it half a mile away sticking up in the sand. _This is the end,_ he thought. _The Centaur was wrong._

He jumped out of the way as the club smashed the ground where he used to be standing.

"Olvin!" he heard Lana yell. "Lady Liln's gift! Use that!" Lana threw something at him and it landed at his feet. He quickly bent over and picked up the reed pipe that he had quite forgotten all about.

Figuring this would count as being in dire need, Olvin blew a note from the pipe. The giant stumbled backwards and tried to cover his ears. "What is that horrid sound?"

Puzzled, Olvin looked at the pipe. "It does not sound horrid to me." Again, he blew into the pipe. Emboldened by the giant's hasty retreat, Olvin blew a series of notes and Giant Pire screamed in pain.

"Stop!" he pleaded. "We will agree to your rules. We will live peacefully with you. Only stop that dreadful noise."

Olvin hesitated, wondering if he could take the giant as his word. "Do you swear to uphold Archenland and Narnian law?"

"We swear! We swear!"

"Very well," Olvin dropped the hand holding the reed pipe to his side. "I am glad that we could have absolved this without bloodshed." He turned to make sure his sister was all right and met Lana's horrified gaze.

"Look out!" she pointed behind him.

Olvin swung back to meet the giant and saw he was bringing his club down to smash him. He jumped out of the way and blew hard into the pipe. Giant Pire yelled in agony and dropped the club to cover his ears again.

"You tricked me!" Olvin said angrily. He blew out more notes and did not let up.

Before his very eyes, the giant began to transform. The skin under the faces began to writhe and twist. Blotches of dark gray appeared. The giant stumbled back once more until he was directly on the pass into Archenland. His body was becoming solid. His feet were the first to turn into stone and the rest of him quickly followed. When Giant Pire was completely made out of stone, Olvin ceased the music and fell to his knees heavily.

Lana abandoned the horses and ran to him. He fell back into her arms as exhaustion over took him.

"Are you hurt badly?"

He managed to chuckle lightly. "I am in more pain than the time my trainer first taught me to use a sword."

"Is anything broken or needing mending?"

"Not unless you can mend my back. That is what hurts the most."

Lana started pulling him to his feet and he groaned as his back protested the move. "We have to get you out of this desert. Can you ride?"

"Maybe," Olvin said wearily. He let himself be led to the horses and she helped him up Destiny. They journeyed slowly back to the Winding Arrow River and once there Lana helped him off his horse. She laid him gently on the ground and gave him the flask of water that she had given him earlier.

"This will help loosen the muscles in your back." He eagerly drank it, but before he could get his fill Lana took it away from him. She gave him water from the river to continue drinking.

Soon, Olvin could feel the pain leaving him and realized he was now ravenously hungry. His stomach growled loudly as if concluding this observation. Lana smirked and rummaged through her saddle bags bringing out the rest of the food they had.

Olvin nearly choked as he crammed the bread and cheese into his mouth. Lana just shook her head at him.

"You know," he mused. "I don't think that Centaur knew what he was talking about. Anyone could have blown the reed pipe, so I don't see why it had to be me."

"You are wrong, brother," Lana gave him a teasing smile. "Do you not remember where you got the pipe? I doubt Lady Liln would have given it to anyone else besides you." Olvin found himself blushing.

"Nonsense," he said, but in his heart he knew it to be true.

"Shall we go back to Anvard then?" Lana asked, wisely choosing not to argue further with him.

"Nay," Olvin said closing his eyes. "Let's stay here a little more and rest."

He listened to the birds whistling and squirrels chattering. He could hear the river as it rushed by to lands unknown to him. Most would have been inclined to follow the river to see where it took them, but Olvin was quite content to stay where he was. The sound of nature lulled him into a deep sleep.

Lana watched over him as the sun lowered in the sky.


	7. The Feast

**Author's Note:**

**Just as a warning, I wrote a poem in this last chapter and I'm not very good at that. So any suggestions for improvement is welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Feast<strong>

Olvin did not wake up until the sun was near the horizon.

He became aware that there weren't so many birds around and slowly opened his eyes. Lana's back was to him facing the river. When she heard him stirring, she turned to look at him.

"Finally," Lana teased. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

Olvin shrugged and immediately wished he hadn't. His back throbbed. He got up and stretched his cramped muscles. "I suppose we should start for Anvard."

"Yes, Father will be anxious that we have taken so long." Lana took the reigns of the horses and led them away from the river. Olvin reached for his horse and climbed on. They rode home slowly as the jostling of the horse made his back twinge.

It was twilight when they arrived at the gates of Anvard.

The gates were usually closed at night, but now they stood open welcoming their arrival. The moment their horses passed through, the gate started to close. They rode into the courtyard to find the king and Prince Jarin waiting for them.

Olvin barely slid from Destiny when he was enveloped in strong arms. Lana likewise found herself in a similar fashion. "Praise Aslan, you're safe!" exclaimed his uncle and hugged him again.

Olvin groaned from all the bruises being squeezed.

Prince Jarin moved away quickly. "I am sorry! We should attend your wounds."

Olvin waved away his suggestion. "I am fine, uncle. Nothing a night in bed will not cure." He remembered something and bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry, uncle that I am not able to return your dragon tooth. I used it in combat with the giant and know not where it got to."

Jarin laughed. "Oh, who cares about the tooth? I am glad you are safe!"

Before Olvin could answer, his father rushed over and gave him a powerful hug that made Olvin squeak in pain. Jarin left them alone and greeted Lana with a kiss on the cheek and asked her to recount the battle.

"My son, we became worried when night fell and you had not returned." King Jar tried to look composed, but the worry and relief was plain in his eyes.

"I am sorry to have concerned you, Father. The lateness of our arrival is my fault as I fell asleep soon after I defeated the giant."

"Yes, the giant. You must tell me everything," King Jar said eagerly.

Olvin smiled wearily. "I will Father. However, may I be excused until morning? I am still quite exhausted."

"Of course, my boy."

The prince took his leave and entered his chambers. He sent away the servant that had come to attend him and tumbled into bed, armor and all. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He awoke in the morning more stiff than ever and soon discovered the source of his problem. "Rather stupid of me to fall asleep in my armor," he groaned.

"I agree," said a voice across the room. "How many times have I told you to treat your armor with respect?"

Olvin slowly sat up and spotted Kegin drawing up his bathwater.

As a rule, he did not keep servants to aide him in dressing or cleaning his rooms, but he did allow Kegin to prepare his bath for him every now and then. Not that he had much choice. Since Kegin was his personal weapons trainer, he would sometimes come in and make Olvin bathe so they could start training early in the morning.

Kegin had a dry sense of humor and was the only servant in Anvard who did not mind calling the prince by his name without any titles accompanying it. "Ah, Kegin," Olvin grinned. "I thought of you when I faced the giant. I was sure I would finally get out of your brutal training."

"I am afraid you can not escape me that easily," he said dryly.

"We're not going to fight today are we?" Olvin asked with some alarm. "I personally think I should get a day off for my noble deed yesterday."

Kegin shook his head woefully. "I was hoping after you defeated the giant you would be more than willing to continue your training. Alas, I see my hope was for not."

"My dear Kegin," Olvin said in a teasing tone. "If I changed, you would get bored."

His trainer snorted, but did not answer.

Olvin started taking his armor off and tossed it on the table. "You did not answer my question, sir."

"Indeed I did not. We will start archery later in the evening, but for now we need to get you cleaned for the feast that is being held in your honor."

"Really?" Olvin perked up at that idea and began stripping his tunic and breeches with more vigor.

After his bath, Olvin carefully smoothed out his hair. He wanted to look especially nice for a certain lady visiting the court. Kegin watched him with some amusement. "You do not usually take that much care into your person, Olvin."

Olvin turned away from the small mirror and smiled. "Its not everyday a banquet is thrown in ones honor. I would like to look my best."

"I see," Kegin clearly did not believe him.

Olvin cleared his throat nervously. "Well, are we ready?"

"Not quite." Kegin tossed him a sword belt. "Put this on."

Olvin stared at the red belt. "Why do I need this?"

"This belt shows that you are now a true warrior of Anvard. Don't worry its just for decoration. Along with the sword that goes with it."

Dubious, Olvin tried to put the belt on and had to have Kegin's help because it was unlike any belt he had ever worn. His trainer explained it was a Narnian belt and they called it a double wrap. Next, he handed Olvin the sword. It was plain, though still clearly a good blade. The prince gave it a practice swing.

"Hmm, this feels better than my last sword. Feels very light."

"That's because it is mostly used as a decoration sword. It is still good for one-on-one combat though. By the by, where is your sword?"

Olvin blushed as he realized that he had left it in the desert and was loath to tell his trainer. Nevertheless, he explained and Kegin clucked his tongue in disproval. "That was a good blade. You ought to have remembered it."

Not knowing what to say, the young man slid the sword in place and rested his hand on the pommel of the sword. "Now are we ready to go?"

"Yes."

Kegin led the way out of the room and down the corridor toward the dining hall. The prince began to feel nervous. He had never particularly liked a lot of attention and now he was going to be at the center of it. He took a deep breath and scolded himself. After all, he had been excited not moments before. He would be king when his father was gone so he might as well get used to the idea of people staring at him.

His trainer pushed open the double doors and bowed, standing to the side to let Olvin in first.

As soon as he entered, a loud cheer roared in his ears. He glanced around surprised to find all the nobles and ladies of the court as well as several from Narnia had gathered together in his honor. He blushed as several people came forward and clapped him on the shoulder or shook his hand heartily.

"Well done," King Tarvin of Narnia shook his hand gratefully. "Not only have you spared Archenland, but you have also spared Narnia. For surely the Calormens would have thought both our kingdoms to be behind the giant's attacks. For your service, I am eternally in your debt. If ever you need me to aide you in anything I will be swift to come."

"Thank you," Olvin smiled shyly.

"I would also like it very much if you may visit Cair Paravel again soon."

"I accept your kind offer," Olvin bowed to the king. "I will send word when I take up your generous hospitality."

"Good," Tarvin smiled and looked behind him.

Olvin followed his gaze and noticed him looking at Lady Liln, who was talking with Lana. The prince felt his heart sink. Of course the lady was already spoken for. How could she not be? A woman as beautiful as her would have many suitors and it seemed she had also caught the eye of the Narnian king.

Tarvin turned back to Olvin. "Has my cousin been enjoying herself?"

"Your cousin?" Olvin asked with some puzzlement.

The king looked amused. "Yes, your guest, the Lady Liln."

Olvin was not entirely sure what his expression was like, but it seemed to entertain Tarvin to no end. He struggled to compose himself. "I believe she has been thoroughly enjoying herself, Sire."

At that moment, Olvin was swept away by other guests and unable to continue his conversation with the Narnian.

His heart did beat a little faster now that he knew that King Tarvin and Lady Liln were related. Soon, King Jar bade everyone to sit and after several speeches were made, it was insisted that Olvin recount his tale with the giant.

Olvin stood and begged to be excused from telling the story and asked his sister to be allowed to tell instead as she had a better vantage point than he.

With that he sat and Lana gladly told her side of the story. Her brother thought she made him out to be more grand than he had been. He would have to make a point of telling his father what really happened. No, better yet, make it his uncle as his father would think he was being too modest.

The morning wore on and everyone was merry from the food and drink. The minstrels came out with their harps to sing songs of bravery and courage, and those known for storytelling, told of people of old, battling fearsome creatures. Olvin was particularly glad when Lady Liln stood in the midst and told the story of Gale and the Dragon, as it was his favorite.

Then a minstrel from the court of Cair Paravel stood and quietly sang a song of the beginning of Narnia and the world. The words moved Olvin and he listened spellbound.

_In the dark began the world,_

_The story to unfold._

_The Great Lion moved to and fro_

_Life's song everlasting._

_Out burst the Animals,_

_Both great and small._

_With a touch of his nose_

_A few he chose._

_In the land of Narnia,_

_Where the spirit of the Lion remains._

_The world was not yet a day old_

_When a shadow fell over it._

_The evil and terrible Jadis,_

_To rule forever was her heart's desire._

_Only one could save Narnia,_

_With the help of the Lion._

_Lord Digory did ring the bell_

_Only he could make all well._

_In the land of Narnia,_

_Where the spirit of the Lion remains._

_With a final heave, the great horse Fledge_

_Did carry the lord and lady away._

_The shadow spread like wild fire_

_And evil entered the hearts of all._

_Forbidden fruit did the evil queen eat,_

_Gaining her wish to Youth and Beauty._

_Hard press was she to tempt the son of Adam,_

_But he heeded the call of Aslan to turn away._

_In the land of Narnia,_

_Where the spirit of the Lion remains._

_Fly back they did, and not a moment too soon,_

_An apple from the tree, the son of Adam planted._

_The Tree of Protection still stands_

_To guard against the shadow forever._

_In the land of Narnia,_

_Where the spirit of the Lion remains._

There were other songs sung and finally everyone began to disperse as the feast waned. When he was sure things were over, Kegin pulled Olvin along to the archery range.

"You do know you have ruined a perfectly good day don't you?" he asked.

"I expect so," Kegin tried to hide a smile.

The prince sighed and resigned himself to having an hour's workout. That is, if Kegin was feeling merciful today. He had only been practicing his archery for a few minutes when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned to see Lady Liln being escorted by King Tarvin. The lady caught his eye and spoke quietly to her cousin.

Tarvin strode away to talk with Kegin and the lady pressed on toward Olvin. She had an amused smile as she greeted him. "Did Your Majesty enjoy the banquet?"

"I did very much. How about you? Did you enjoy it?"

"Indeed sir." She took his unoccupied arm. "May we walk for a bit?"

"Of course," the Prince dropped his bow where he was standing knowing he would get a lecture from his trainer later.

They started walking toward his favorite tree where they had spoken of their thoughts on adventures. "Thank you for the reed pipe. It came in handy and I could not have defeated Giant Pire without it."

Lady Liln's eyes lit up. "I am glad to have been able to be of service." Olvin took the pipe out of his pocket and tried to give it back to her.

"It belongs to you, my lady."

"Keep it," she said firmly. "It was a gift. Consider it a token of my affection."

Olvin couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Well, if you insist," he said awkwardly.

"I do," her eyes gleamed as if she were teasing him.

Before Olvin could loose his nerve, he pulled them to a stop just as they reached the crest of the hill. Three feet away stood the tree that Olvin frequently lay under, swaying gently in the breeze.

"My lady," he took her hand and held it lightly. "I hope that my adventure yesterday has proven myself to you in your eyes. If—" Here he had to stop and swallow the painful lump in his throat. "If you will have me, will you consent to be my wife?"

"Yes," Lady Liln smiled joyfully at him. "Though sir, I should say that your success yesterday did not prove yourself to me." She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "No, let me finish. I came to Anvard with the intention of winning your heart. The last time you visited Cair Paravel we spoke together once. Do you not remember?"

"Of course."

"That was when you proved yourself to me. You did not boast of battles and adventures or talk much of archery and sword skills. I have always wanted a man I could rely on to not get himself killed while hunting or otherwise getting into scrapes. And by the way you spoke of your family reverently, I knew that you cared deeply for them. So, you see I like you the way you are and you did not need to go on a quest to win my affections. I give it to you freely."

Olvin smiled and kissed her hand. "I am glad for that, my lady, because I do not intend on battling a giant ever again. I plan to live out my days in peace under that tree yonder."

She laughed. "I do think; however, we should work on your laziness." The prince pretended to be hurt by her words. "Come, let us continue with our walk."

Olvin started to head for the tree, but she pulled him in the opposite direction. "Away from the tree, Sire. If you please."

"Anything for you, my lady."

They strolled away, back toward the archery range and their new life together.

In the distance, a Great Lion stood and looked down at the young couple. He smiled and whispered a silent blessing that would help them in years to come.


End file.
